User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 8 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your names please step forward: Jinkx Monsoon Jujubee Kameron Michaels Robin Valentina Viper You ladies represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background-Asia O'Hara and Phi Phi O'Hara-are safe. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Jinkx Monsoon OriMoxx: I love what you wore to the runway! It was really beautiful. Your reads, I personally wanted to see a little bit more BUT they were still good! You did a really good job tonight and keep up the good work! Nicholas: You have been really impressing us in this past couple challenges and this was no different. Your reads were amazing and funny and I loved them. In my opinion, I wanted to see more red in your look, it felt a little to dark for me. Kittenvelour15: You've really done well in this competition. Your reads were really good and your look was shorty and sweet. Good Job. Next up...Jujubee OriMoxx: You were a frontrunner but you decided to quit. So there isn't much for me to critique but I am sad. Nicholas: I thought you had what it took to go all the way, but you decided to quit and I understand your reason. Kittenvelour15: What she said Next up...Kameron Michaels OriMoxx: You shocked me! I did not think you would do so well after not being here for majority of this competition yet here you are getting good critiques from me! Your reads were really good and shady just how I like my reads. Good job this week! Nicholas: Your reads were exactly what we were looking for and they were funny and I was surprised by you. You are actually showing me that I made the right decision bringing you back. The only problem I had, was the runway. It was a little messy and the ruveal didn't really do that much to make it better. Kittenvelour15: You really surprised me this week. I defiantly underestimated you and your reading skills. The only thing is that your runway was really messy and I didn't like it and there are so many more amazing looks you could've used, Next up...Robin OriMoxx: I'm quite underwhelmed by your performance. Like the reads they were meh compared to everyone else's. Your look is quite nice but I wished it was more. Not your best night you gotta turn it up to 120%. Nicholas: You have not been impressing the judges that much and this was no different. Your reads fell really flat and so did your look. The competition is so close now and there is a certain standard as to what you bring out and this did not meet that. Kittenvelour15: You have Juju to thank for this because you are not doing what I have advised you to do. Next up...Valentina OriMoxx: You were doing really well but sadly this is your downfall. Your reads were underwhelming as well like I wished you were shadier because we both know how Val is secretly really shady! Your look tonight is actually really beautiful so well done on your look I just wished your performance was better. Nicholas: I wanted to see more from your reads. I know I say less is more, but that only works if the "less" can make a huge impact and your reads didn't do that. They were short and quite disappointing. Your look however was fabulous as usual, but your reads really let you down. Kittenvelour15: Your reads were quite disappointing. I could see that you were going for more short and sweet reads but you missed the mark. Your look was stunning but there are better looks from Valentina you could've used. Last up...Viper OriMoxx: Girl you are shady! Honey I love what you did, I love your reads I love your runways look! Your reads were so good I chuckled out loud when I read your read towards Phi Phi, and you didn't spill the tea you threw the damn cup! Your look tonight is really good too! Wished the black on your outfit was just a dark red but it's still a really good look! You're turning it up at the 120% like you need to in this competition. Nicholas: I knew that you would do great in this challenge and you absolutely delivered. Well done. Everything was on point tonight, the reads were funny with just the right amount of shade and the look was so good. It is probably one of my favorite runways of this season. I loved it. Kittenvelour15: Bitch I'm woke. Shook. I'm awake. Bitch I'm stunned those reads. I can't even remember your look because I'm so shook. *dies* Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Kameron Michaels As the returning queen you proved why you deserved to be brought back... You're safe. Robin You failed to impress once again... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Viper Your reads and look proved that you are a force to be reckoned with... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Jinkx Monsoon Although your look was a little too dark, your reads had just the right amount... You're safe. Valentina Tonight, your reads weren't perfect, or beautiful, but your look was... You're safe. Jujubee Although you were a frontrunner, you have decided to leave on your terms, which I totally understand Keep serving that fried chicken girl, but for now... Sashay away! Category:Blog posts